The Confession In A Starry Winter Night
by MiyukiSasaki
Summary: The BO found out that both Shiho and Shinichi shrunk. Gin kidnapped Ai, he brings her to Beika Sun Plaza Hotel rooftop. 2 Endings. 1st ending CoAi die. 2nd ending CoAi survived, BO VS FBI&CIA. Pairings: CoAi. T is for violents. Slight Humor. Humor's life!
1. Prologue

The Confession In A Starry Winter Night­

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed/Meitantei Konan. Detective Conan/Case Closed/Meitantei Konan belongs to Gosho AOYAMA but I own this story.

* * *

The BO finds out that both Shiho and Shinichi shrunk. Gin kidnapped Ai, he brings her to Beika Sun Plaze Hotel rooftop. 2 Endings. ­

It is snowing..

At the rooftop of Beika Sun Plaza Hotel.. two shadows are emerging on the thick white snow. ­ ­

"We meet again, Sherry.." he grinned evily. ­ ­

Haibara is weak, so weak like a helpless mouse. He aim his gun at Haibara and ready to shoot her, he pulled the trigger and

BANG! ­ ­

"WATCH IT HAIBARA!!" Conan pushed Haibara and he got a scratch from the bullet that nearly hitted him. ­ ­

Haibara landed up on the thick white snow with Conan on top of her and she said guiltly ­ ­ "Why? Why did you save me Kudo-kun? You are so stupid" ­

"Why did you say that?" ­ ­

"Didn't I always tell you that 'Sacrificing your life for strangers is stupid' so why? Why did you save me? Why wouldn't you just let me die for good?" ­ ­

"But, you also always tell me that 'sacrificing your lives for someone you love or care, then you are the true knight of shining armour' didn't you?" ­

­ "Masaka.." ­

(A/N: Masaka = Could it be)

He looked down and said "I love you" ­

­BANG! Gin hitted Conan's arm, Conan lays beside Ai, in pain. ­ ­

Gin grinned and laughed devilishly and said "I hate to spoil this romance encounter but sayonara, Sherry and meitantei" ­

* * *

Read the second chapter if you like Ai Haibara and Conan Edogawa die, the boss identity will never be found out. BO happily alive XP ­ ­ Read the third chapter if you like Ai Haibara and Conan Edogawa alive, Gin commit suicide and the FBI and CIA manage to catch the BO. ­


	2. 1st Ending

The Confession In A Starry Winter Night­

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed/Meitantei Konan. Detective Conan/Case Closed/Meitantei Konan belongs to Gosho AOYAMA but I own this story.

* * *

This is the first ending for 'The Confession In A Starry Winter Night' the second ending is at the third chapter page. In this chapter they died. So if you don't want to see how they die, please just read the chapter where BO is caught by FBI and CIA

* * *

­  
Gin grinned and laughed devilishly and said "I hate to spoil this romance encounter but sayonara, Sherry and meitantei" ­  
­  
BANG!! BANG!! BANG!! ­  
­  
BANG!! BANG!! BANG!! ­  
­  
3 bullets hitted Haibara, the other 3 at Conan. ­  
­  
Their blood mixed together and coated the white snow, turning them red.. red like rose. A small rose garden in a big white rose garden. ­  
­  
Gin sneered and whispered to himself "Heh.. How beautiful is their pale after their death." he started laughing evily and climb down the staircase. ­  
­

* * *

I feel so bad for Ai and Conan.. Well who cares they are in heaven! Happy without Ran. ­  
­  
Owari.. so unhappy.. ­


	3. 2nd Ending Chapter 1

The Confession In A Starry Winter Night ­

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed/Meitantei Konan. Detective Conan/Case Closed/Meitantei Konan belongs to Gosho AOYAMA but I own this story.

* * *

This is the second ending for 'The Confession In A Starry Winter Night' I have to say "Sorry" because... THIS ENDING WILL HAVE CHAPTERS! YES YOU CAN'T READ IT ONE-SHOT! In this chapter Gin commit suicide. Shuichi Akai is alive in my story. ^^ I don't believe that he is dead.. Vermouth turned out to be a CIA agent XP (only in this story not in the real DC/MK/CC story which is written and drawn by Gosho AOYAMA)

UPDATED 31 OCTOBER 2009 (HALLOWEEN): **ENGLISH IN BOLD**. I lazy want to type 'in english' behind every sentence when they talk in english.

* * *

­  
Gin grinned and laughed devilishly and said "I hate to spoil this romance encounter but sayonara, Sherry and meitantei" ­  
­  
BANG! ­  
­  
Gin's left arm is being shot. ­  
­  
He turned around and sees Kir or should I say, Rena Mizunashi and the other FBI Agents. "Kir! What are you doing there?" ­  
­  
"I'm not Kir! I'm a CIA agent. My name is Hidemi Hondo and I'm here to revenge my father's death!" She said in anger ­  
­  
"Hmph!" Gin sneered "So your Ethan Hondo's daughter? Heh.. No wonder you looked alike.. I should have notice and kill you earlier!" he laughed ­  
­  
BANG! ­

Gin's chest is being shot by Jodie. The bullet didn't hit his heart though, it hits his lung ­  
­  
"You have 30 minutes left Gin" Jodie said "Say.. do you want to go to jail or die in 30 minutes" ­  
­  
He sneered and replied "None! Do you know? That we rather kill ourself rather than being captured by useless rats of FBI and CIA?!" He takes his Heavyier caliber pistol with a hollow point round and stick the gun facing upwards down his throat "sayonara" ­

BANG! ­  
­  
"**Oh my god!**" Jodie shouted shockly, she walk towards Gin, carefully, who is lying down on the thick snow, she knelt down, she felt the pulse and just shook her head "instant death, strange.."

"**No, not at all, the black organization have a specially made bullet for the members to commit suicide, that is why, we usually carry two guns.**" Hidemi said "**But don't worry the bullet that grazed Conan is shot out from his other Gun, Conan has the 90 percent chances of living, as for that girl.... her chances of living is around 40 percent**"

"**Do you mean that...**" Jodie became silent

"**Yes, their bullet contains poison, such as various kinds of neurotoxins like Coniine and a lot other, alkaloid pseudaconitine and steroidal glycosides, the poison is located at the bullet's shell. That is what the boss told me, through the phone.. Nobody every meet the boss before, but.. he sounded like an old man**" Chris said impolitely  
­  
As they are talking, Agent Camel and Shuichi quickly run towards Ai and Conan. ­  
­  
Camel carries Conan while Shuichi carries Ai. ­  
­  
'She looks... like her..' he thought to himself, an image of the deceased Akemi Miyano is playing in his mind  
­  
They both put them in the backsit of Camel's car. ­  
­  
Shuichi enters his car and drives to the Black Organization's nest ­  
­  
Jodie, Chris and Hidemi in another car, follows him. ­Jodie is the driver

"Vermouth, thank you for telling me about his evil plan" Hidemi said ­  
­  
"**I didn't know that you were a CIA agent, Vermouth**" Jodie said  
­  
"**Please don't call me 'Vermouth', Jodie, I'm no longer a Black Organization member call me 'Sharon' or 'Chris'** " She replied  
­  
"I have a question for you, Chris.. Why did you kill my dad?" Jodie asked sadly  
­  
"To prove my loyalty towards the Black Organization." she said "I wonder.. how is Cool Guy? Is he okay?"­  
­  
Jodie smiled and said "Cool Kid will be fine"  
­  
"We are going to face the boss of Black Organization. Everyone, don't keep your guard down!" Hedemi said seriously ­  
­  
"**Yes!**" they both happily half-shouted

"Both of you.. I just told you do not let your guard down.. but.. your acting like.. your friends for years" Hidemi sweatdropped "and another thing.. Jodie, be careful when you're driving don't talk too much till you forget that your actually.. the driver.."

Bam! Bam! Bam!

Their car almost knocked another red car.

"Hey you! Drive carefully!!" The red car driver scolded her.

"**Oh sorry!**" She shouted and continue following Akai's car.

Rena sweatdropped  
­  
They reached the Black Organization nest and... ­  
­  
BANG! ­  
­

* * *

Wah!! What happened? Who got shot? I also don't know! That is why I stopped the chapter here! Stay tuned for the next chapter!

I'm not going to update (cross arms) until someone else (other than my good friend StargateNerd) review this story.


	4. 2nd Ending Chapter 2

Claimer: I own Detective Conan/Case Closed/名探偵コナン  
Disclaimer: No.. it is just a lie.. I don't and will NEVER EVER own Detective Conan/Case Closed/名探偵コナン  
PS: Remember **English In Bold**

* * *

They reached the Black Organization nest and...

BANG!

The bullet flew to Chris, Chris immediately dodged it

**"Oh my god!"** Chris half-shouted when the bullet almost hitted her

Rena immediately pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and pick up the bullet which planted into the car's cushion, 0.2 inch away from Chris's neck  
"7.62x51mm NATO.." Rena said while observing the bullet "this bullet is shot out by Präzisionsscharfschützengewehr"

"Präzisionsscharfschützengewehr?" Jodie asked

Rena nodded "It is in German, well the rifle is made from West German. Which means precision sharpshooter rifle in english.. I think the one who let go this shot is-"

"Chianti.." Chris cutted off "She and that Korn must be here somewhere.. So we better be quick" she said as she open the car door carefully

"Wait.. Why don't we.." Rena whispered something to Vermouth  


* * *

"Well, I guess I got no choice then" Chris smiled then she walked out from the car recklessly

BANG!

Chris is being shot, her blood splattered around but by who?

"Yeah!" Korn half-shouted "Hey Chianti, your shooting skills have gone better."

"I know, serve that Vermouth right, not only she 'killed' Calvados, she is also an undercover CIA or FBI whatsoever agent"

Rena and Jodie ran to Chris, blocking Chianti and Korn's view

Chris winked at them and said "Good Luck. I'll pull Chianti and Korn's attention, I also don't think they would chase you.. I mean, they hate me don't they?"

Jodie and Rena smiled and followed Akai

"How is Vermouth?" Akai asked them softly

"She is fine, she is pretending to be dead so pull Korn and Chianti's attention" Rena said softly

~Flashback~

"Wait.. Why don't we.." Rena whispered to Chris "Chris, you wear an anti bullet vest, then put the small plastic bag containing blood-like colour liquid on the vest; make sure that it is around your chest, with a cellophane tape, then when you saw Chianti or Korn aiming at you show me the V-sign then I would press this button" she showed Chris a small remote control "then the plastic would burst as though like you got shot got it?"

"Your a genius.. where did you learn the technique" Chris raised a brow

"The television" Rena grinned

"Hey, hey, what are you whispering" Jodie look at them angrily "are you gossiping about me?"

"Of course not! I am telling Chris about my plan" Rena smiled then she whispered to Jodie "Chris is going to wear an anti bullet vest, then she would put the small plastic bag containing blood-like colour liquid on her vest.. well around her chest, since, we all know that it is the best place to shoot so someone can die easily.. then when Chris saw Chianti or Korn aiming at herself show me the V-sign then I would press this button" Rena showed Jodie a mini remote control "then the plastic would burst as though like Chris got shot"

~End Of Flashback~

* * *

Korn.. korn.. corn.. that very nice to be eaten corn, so sweet unlike the Korn of the Black Organization XD lol. Anyways sorry for the short chapter.. I did this at around midnight.. Well review or no updates.. XD (I write this under my chapters all the time but.. I still update without receiving reviews DX but this time I'M SERIOUS! I MEAN IT!)


	5. 2nd Ending Chapter 3

Claimer: I own Detective Conan/Case Closed/名探偵コナン。。。！! ^w^  
Disclaimer: I don't own the claimer above. That claimer belongs to AOYAMA Gosho.

Uhm.. slight OOC I think.. ^^; uhm.. slight humor too.

* * *

'My leg.. my leg.. so itchy! I feel like scratching' Chris opened her left eye 'but, with them there, enjoying the fact that I'm 'dead', drinking champagne how am I suppose to scratch.. SO ITCHY! Have they never sweep the floor before!? ugh!'

"Oi, Chianti" Korn called as he scratch his head

"What?" she replied dryly

"That, Vermouth"

Chianti looked at him and said tonelessly "Whats with that traitor?"

"A-are you sure she dead? I mean.. I saw her uhm.. mo-moving a lil earlier" he muttered

"Korn, I think," she said in a serious tone "you need to change spectacles"

* * *

  
A Mercedes-Benz CLK-Class car is speeding on the Japan highway.

"Camel" A voice called

"Mhm?" A more mature voice replied

"I need you to" Conan whispered something to FBI agent, Andre Camel.

"Are you sure? I mean your hurt aren't you?" he said as his changed his gear to make the car move faster.

"I'm okay, this injury is just minor. So will you do that?"

"Sure, but after we send her to hospital"

Conan nodded his head. Ai's head is on Conan's thigh, Ai is unconsciousness, Conan caressed her hair "I probaly will not have a chance to meet you again" he whispered

"Strange.." Camel murmured "The great koukou-sei tantei, Kudo Shinichi, will fall in love with a girl who used to be a member of the men in black"

Conan blushed a little "H-how in the world you know that?"

"There is a hearing and tracking device in your clothes, how in the world do you think, we, the FBI manage to track you?"

"Tracking device..? When did-"

Camel cut his sentence off "When Jodie hugged you and wish you good luck"

* * *

"Which.. which room is the boss in?" Jodie looked around, there are five doors around them. Which of the door leads to the boss room?"

Akai lean against each door to listen whether is there any sounds in each room. When Akai leaned against the third door, he heard some kind of music. It is called 'Nanatsu no ko'.

_Karasu naze nakuno  
Karasu wa yama ni  
Kawai nanatsu no  
Ko ga aru kara yo_

Akai gave a signal to Jodie and Rena to lean against the door and eavesdropped like him

_Kawai kawai to  
Karasu wa nakuno  
Kawai kawai to  
Nakundayo  
__  
_Akai showed a signal that says 'In 1, 2, 3, we knock the door down and barge in' Jodie, Rena and Akai pulled out their guns and hold their guns securely

_Yama no hurusu ni  
_

One

_Itte mite goran_

Two

_Marui me o shita_

Three

_Iiko da yo _

BUMP!

"Don't move!" the three shouted and pointed their guns to every inch of the room to protect themselves and observe the whole room.

"Welcome" A fat man around his 50s wearing black greeted, yes, he is the boss of the mysterious black organization.

* * *

Again, another short chapter.. I'm getting lazier to make long chappies.. and FYI I'm sick.. I hope I'll get well soon.. very soon. 'Thanks' a lot to my low immune system, this is my almost 15th time sick this year. UGH! Again, I wrote this at midnight.

xD Who do you think the boss is? Is it a OC or is it someone who has been introduce in the anime from a long time ago

Review if you wish, ._. I don't really like this chapter myself, there is not much things in this chappie (maybe because I'm too sleepy and tired to actually think).. and I don't mind if you do too..


End file.
